


DA-магнитики

by fandom Dragon Age 2020 (Dragon_Age_World)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-stitch, Gen, Handmade, Magnets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/fandom%20Dragon%20Age%202020
Summary: Магнитики на холодильник, основа - вышивка крестиком на пластиковой канве по переработанной схеме.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 43
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	DA-магнитики

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/HDRTTrD/1-5.jpg)

  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/VBXbC10/1-4.jpg)

  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/ZfBPFqH/1-3.jpg)

  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/0tQhCBm/1-2.jpg)

  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/T1rGn3R/1-1.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Схемка, взятая за основу.](https://funkyimg.com/i/2VmNg.png)


End file.
